


Club Quickie

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [66]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Job, Club Sex, Cock Slut Stiles Stilinski, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Facial, Hook-Up, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Swingers, Threesome - M/M/M, butt plug, established couple Derek Hale/Jordan Parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Request Anon: Can you write a Teen Wolf doc with Derek and Jordan being competitive with each other but together as a couple. Something where they try to pick up a 3rd for the night and come across wanton Stiles who will do anything. Or where they’re both deputies and friends and have made it a game to see how much Stiles will blush and then ravish him.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Jordan Parrish/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Kudos: 158





	Club Quickie

“How about that one, he’s been dancing with every guy on the floor, he looks very willing,” Jordan whispered in Derek’s ear, lazily stroking the front of his boyfriend’s tight jeans as Derek found the very cute twink Jordan was talking about. Derek had noticed him before and both the boy’s pink, plush lips and his plump ass that he seemed to be eager to shake at anyone drew him in. 

“I like him, let’s go see if he’s interested,” Derek pulled Jordan into the mess of sweaty, writhing bodies not stopping until they were sandwiching the young brunet. 

The younger man’s lips twisted up in a smile as he rocked between Derek and Jordan, moaning openly when their hands began to wander and grope. Jordan was all but humping his growing erection against the twink’s ass while Derek rutted his and the boy’s crotches together. 

“Want to come into the bathroom with us pretty thing?” Jordan asked, his lips pressed to the skin just behind the twink’s ear. 

“Let’s go,” The twink licked his lips and took both their hands, eagerly leading them over to the bathroom. 

Derek sat up on the toilet tank in the far stall, spreading his thighs wide as the brunet knelt on the closed toilet seat while Jordan groped his ass. 

“No coming in my mouth or ass, no names and no kissing.” The twink laid down his rules as he started to undo Derek’s belt. 

“Sounds fine to us,” Derek grunted, tangling one hand in the brunet’s hair his cock sprang free, already dripping at the tip. Jordan was shoving the twink’s jeans down around his thighs and was now unzipping his jeans. 

“Fuck you came ready huh?” Jordan whistled as he slowly withdrew a slender plug from the brunet’s ass.

“I don’t like to waste time,” The twink shrugged before he lowered his head, swallowing half of Derek’s cock down with ease. Derek swore as he looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes, Jordan looked extremely aroused as he used a small packet of lube they had brought to slick up his cock. 

The boy bobbed his head up and down, slurping wetly up and down Derek’s shaft. He didn’t even pause when Jordan began to push into him from behind. The twink just took more of Derek’s thick cock into his mouth, his throat as Jordan began to give shallow thrusts into him.

“I won’t break, fuck me like a slut.” The twink grunted when he let Derek’s wet cock pop out from between his lips. 

“You asked for it, slut.” Jordan gave a wild smile as he yanked the brunet’s ass cheeks apart and began to slam into him. Derek pulled the boy’s head down, shoving his cock back into his mouth. Derek had been on the receiving end of Jordan’s brutal thrusts and knew how damn good the boy had to be feeling right now. 

The boy moaned and drooled around Derek’s cock that was being fucked in and out of his mouth. The boy had to grab Derek’s knees for balance as he forced forward by each one of Jordan’s hard thrusts. The boy’s cock was swaying and bobbing wetly between his thighs and when Derek glanced the look on the twink’s face, it was one of pure bliss. 

Seeing how damn much the twink was enjoying being fucked by both Derek and Jordan like this in the dirty bathroom of a sketchy club had quite the effect on the two. Derek pulled the boy’s perfect mouth off of his cock and was quick to jerk off. 

The boy moaned as he watched the thick, wet cock in front of his face throb and soon he was crooning happily when hot sprays of cum painted his face as Derek came with a strangled grunt. 

Jordan watched his boyfriend have one of the quickest orgasms he had seen the man gave and paint the twink’s pretty face white with his cum was all the motivation that Jordan needed to get off. Jordan swore and pushed the boy forward so his wet, loose hole would slide off of his cock, it only took two rough pumps before Jordan was coming on the twink’s plump ass, marking him the way Derek marked his face. 

“Fuck, that was good. Thanks for the fuck,” The boy sighed in pleasure as he slipped off of the toilet to fasten his jeans back into place. Jordan and Derek were pleased to note the way the twink’s cock was soft now and his boxers were wet with cum. 

“Nah, thank you.” Jordan smiled and Derek grunted his agreement. The boy laughed before bellowing them a kiss before he sauntered out of the bathroom, Derek’s cum drying on his face and Jordan’s staining the back of his jeans. 

“Coming here for date night was the best idea,” Derek admitted as he tugged his boyfriend in for a kiss. 

“Damn right it was.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've created a safe anonymous place for darker/filthy requests.
> 
> https://forms.gle/cSmPBen2kzEwsrX17
> 
> [UPDATED & OPEN]


End file.
